Anthony Goethals
---- *Queen Keturah Princess Josselyn |birthPlace = Brystall, Erais |birthDate = 5 April, 2001 |marital = Single |nationality = |zodiac = |species = Human |gender = |age = 19 (Episodes 7-16) |height = 1.69 metres |weight = 65 kilograms |hair = |eyes = |skin = |partners = Daphne Marinos |first appearance = "Jack Forest" |latest appearance = "Defeat of the Devil" |tpb = tpb}} Anthony Calunoth Goethals, occasionally known as Tony Goethals, is a supporting character in . Background Early life Anthony was born in Brystall, a large n-sized on the Erais, on the 5th April 2001 to parents of a wealthy family. Though Anthony was given a high allowance at a young age as a result of his parent's wealth, he never spent more than an average amount of the money that he was given. Because Anthony never spent more than an average amount of , those who were unaware of his family's wealth never suspected that he came from a wealthy family. Anthony didn't like the idea of spending large quantities of his pocket money, nor did he like the idea of spending large amounts of money on things that many children his age couldn't afford. Because he didn't want to give off the vibe of someone who was arrogant and selfish. While Anthony was aware of the cocky side of his personality, he was not in the least bit arrogant or selfish. And he wanted to make sure that no one incorrectly labelled him as such. At some point when Anthony was a child, he would stay at a 's house after while his parents were still at work. It was through his staying at his caregiver's house that Anthony eventually met Gryphon Fotopoulos in 2011 who was his caregiver's friend. Sometime after that, Anthony and Gryphon became good friends, despite the gap between their ages, with Anthony being 10 at the time of their first meeting, and Gryphon being 17. Because of Anthony's cheery, outgoing, and optimistic personality, he never had a problem knowing that Gryphon was three-sixteenths demon. In early 2015, Anthony met Daphne Marinos who was in the year above him at their . The two of them soon became good friends, and at some point developed on each other, each without the other one's knowledge. A couple of years later Anthony introduced Daphne to Gryphon, but was surprised to find that Daphne was initially distrusting of Gryphon, due to his being three-sixteenths demon. Thankfully, Anthony was able to persuade Daphne to give Gryphon a chance. And it wasn't long before the three of them had become firm friends. The Anti-Devil Alliance Defeating the Devil Physical appearance Anthony is 19 years old, 1.69 metres tall, and weighs 65 kilograms. Though he hasn't quite reached his full height, Anthony is a little bit on a short side, being 8 centimetres shorter than the average height for an adult male. He is considered to be rather small and skinny in appearance. Anthony has medium ash blonde hair in a hairstyle similar to , but the hair is shorter, especially on the sides, and the back is tapered. His fringe is also brushed away from his face, with to hold it in place. Anthony has dark blue-grey eyes, a pointed oval heart shaped face, a pointed upturned nose, fair skin, and light freckles on his cheeks. He wears a red leather jacket, a pale grey long sleeved t-shirt, slate grey trousers, black socks, and dark brown shoes made of crocodile skin. Personality Anthony is a kind, cheery, and easy going person who likes to do things to make others feel good. He doesn't have an expensive or fancy house because he's concerned that he may give off a snob vibe if he did. He also doesn't wear fancy clothes. Anthony likes to show people that they can be wealthy and not jump in and spend their money on expensive stuff for their own gain. He even gladly bought Harrison Provost a new pair of glasses for him, despite the latter trying to tell him that he didn't have to do it. But Anthony did it because he knew that Harrison needed a new pair of glasses. He did it purely out of generosity. Naturally, a lot of people like Anthony because of his kind and easy going personality. However despite his cheery and optimistic nature, he does have a cocky side that gets him into trouble on occasions. An example of this was when he and Daphne failed to heed Gryphon's warnings to take their weapons with them, which resulted in Gryphon having to come to their aid to fend off a Tavrouda using his spiked club. In the meantime, Anthony, Daphne, Harrison, and Piercy Provost had taken refuge in some . Relationships Daphne Marinos Gryphon Fotopoulos Harrison Provost Piercy Provost Angelica Steward Mr. Provost Queen Keturah Lord Xothan Abilities Trivia *Anthony's last name " " comes from who is an actress. At one point I was even tempted to give him the same initials as her, since they both share the same surname, and their first names both start with "A". But I was also looking for a middle name beginning with "C", and when I discovered the middle name "Calunoth", I immediately knew that it would be too much of a waste to not use it as his middle name. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-Devil Alliance Category:Protagonists Male Characters Humans Protagonists